Starships
Starships by Nicki Minaj is featured in Nationals, the twenty-first episode of Season Three. It is sung by Vocal Adrenaline, with Unique singing lead. This is the first of two songs performed by Vocal Adrenaline in their 2012 National Championships Setlist, the second being Pinball Wizard. Lyrics Unique (with Vocal Adrenaline): Uh, Let's go to the beach, (each) Let's go get away They (say) What they gonna say Have a drink (clink) Found the Bud Light Bad girls like me, is hard to come by The Patrón, (own) Let's go get it on The zone, (own) Yes I'm in the zone Is it two, (three) Leave a good tip I'ma blow all my money and don't give two cents Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: I'm on the floor, floor I love to dance So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline (with Unique): (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Jumped in my hooptie hooptie hoop I own that And I ain't paying my rent this month I owe that Unique: But mack who you want, and mack who you like That's our life, there's no end in sight Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Twinkle, twinkle little star Unique: Now everybody let me hear you say Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Ray ray ray Unique: Now spend all your money cause Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Today pay day Unique: And if you're a Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: G, you a G, G, G Unique: My name is Unique and you can Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Call me Nicki Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline (with Unique): (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh, oh-oh (Higher than any other!) Unique: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Unique with Vocal Adrenaline: Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Vocal Adrenaline (with Unique): (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-ohh (Higher than any other!) Trivia *Some lyrics of the original version were changed in the Glee version due to explicit words. *When Unique sings: "My name is Unique but you can call me Nicki," it was originally supposed to be, "My name is Onika but you can call me Nicki," but was changed so that it would fit the character singing it. *This is the only time that a Nicki Minaj song is not used in a mash up. *At the beginning of the song, Mercedes gives two thumbs up to support Unique's performance. **This is the second time that a New Directions member shows support to the Vocal Adrenaline's lead singer. The first being Rachel for Sunshine Corazon in New York. Errors *In a scene, Unique and Vocal Adrenaline raise their hands but in the next shot her hands are down. Gallery STARSHIPS1.jpg Starships2.jpg STARSHIPS3.png STAR1.jpg STAR2.jpg Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myniccVeT91ra5gbxo2 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Unique Adams Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three